yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Blizzaria
is a Rank S, Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe and the Onnen tribe in Yo-kai Watch 4. In Yo-kai Watch until Yo-kai Watch Busters 2, Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Yo-kai Watch World, and Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars, Blizzaria evolves from Frostina when fused with a Glacial Clip. She also has Rank SS Awoken form called , exclusively in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo Yo-kai. Anime series * [[Yo-kai Watch (anime)|''Yo-kai Watch animation]]: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology A fair-skinned figure wearing a blue kimono with white bubbly markings towards the lower edges. Around the waist is a golden-yellow obi that's tied into a bow on the back, with matching straps on her blue zōri. She has turquoise eyes and long, dark-blue hair with frosted tips worn up with the Glacial Clip in a way that resembles a Tiara. She is usually floating in the air. As "Fubuki-sensei", she wears a white turtleneck with a yellow cardigan and blue skirt with pink shoes. In the anime, Blizzaria is more brusque. She is incredibly friendly, to the point where she insists open being invited to the heat-themed Yo-kai's get-togethers. She believes that it shouldn't matter if you're from cold clan or hot clan. However, due to her immense power, she often ends up overwhelming them with her ice powers without meaning to or seeming to realize it. She first meets Nate and Whisper suffering from the hot clan. She thanks Nate for the "great party" and gives him her Medal before freezing him, Whisper, and Jibanyan. Nonetheless, they are friends. Jibanyan, as Crabbycat had a crush on her in the episodes when she was his co-worker in the Mr. Crabbycat segments. However, she gets upset at Jibanyan because he is usually useless in the Yo-kai Watch Blaster segment. She meets Hailey Anne and Usapyon, the same day she's picking on the hot clan at the sauna by filling it with snow, and gives over her Medal so she can power the cooling unit on Usapyon's rocket. Blizzaria does seem to be close with Hailey Anne, even before they exchanged introductions, as they were laughing at a pun Hailey Anne made. In the anime, she wants very much to be friends with Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink. However, her intense powers make her hard to be around. The four hot clan members once stole her Glacial Clip in an attempt to return her to her mellow form of Frostina. Out of the 4 hot clan members, she mainly interacts with Blazion and especially Swelterrier, who she seems very close to. In the anime, both Blizzaria and Camellia competed in a Hinamatsuri contest. Blizzaria and Camellia were once heated rivals during the episode, but they became good friends at the end. In the anime, Blizzaria reverts back to Frostina when her Glacial Clip is removed. Blizzaria, as Frostina, is summoned by Nathaniel during the events of the first movie, as she is friends with Nate's grandfather. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Fuse Frostina with a Glacial Clip. This item can be obtained by defeating her and 2 Frostinas in the Request "Snowy Accessory," given by Blizzaria herself in Hungry Pass in the Yo-kai World. After completing it, more of the same item can be found in Terror Time chests. A Glacial Clip is also the reward for completing the "Snap Frostina!" Yo-kai Cam challenge. ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'' Blizzaria can be found by fusing Frostina with the Glacial Clip, but unlike other games its a lot more difficult to get one in this one. The Glacial Clip appears as a rare drop from a rarely appearing Yo-kai, Auntie Heart, on Stage 157. Alternatively the player can obtain one through economic perks by spending real life money. This item was also made available in multiple events. ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' Fuse Frostina with a Glacial Clip. This item can be found in Jungle Hunter upon completion of the main story. Blizzaria can possibly be battled, and thus befriended, at the "Beautiful Angel in a Flap" Yo-kai Spot. ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'' Regular Blizzaria can also be befriended in-game. To befriend a normal Blizzaria, one must fuse Frostina with a Glacial Clip, which can be dropped in the mission B-Team Master Rescue Strategy, or can be obtained with a Pink Coin/Pink Coin G in the Crank-a-kai. Blizzaria also has her own Boost-Coin and has an increased chance to be obtained directly from a Crank-a-kai. Blizzie can be befriended once rarely from the Chapter 11 mission, A Legend Appears! The B-Team!, upon mission completion where she is befriended through a cutscene. In battle, she is statistically identical to any other Blizzaria, with the only outstanding differences being cosmetic (her glasses) and her voice clips. If deployed on a mission with the similarly recruited B-Team, a special cutscene plays where the B-Team take the Blastersmobile, with Blizzie gliding ahead of it. ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' Fuse Frostina with a Glacial Clip, which can be obtained when you collect Clu-T-Facts in the Snowstorm Labyrinth or you can get Blizzaria if you cleared the Blizzard Labyrinth you get the Item or Blizzaria depending on which Labyrinth you cleared in Blasters T missions. Relationships Camellia Camellia and Blizzaria seemed to be big rivals in EP159, but became friends in the end of the episode. Game Data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |20-44x2||Single enemy}} |80-120|Ice|Single enemy}} |||Single enemy|Numbs a foe with sheer cold and lowers its STR.}} |130|Ice|All enemies|Blasts her opponents with a sparkling ice formation.}} ||6 = Increased damage of Ice attacks.|-}} Yo-kai Watch 2 |20-44x2||Single enemy}} |80-120|Ice|Single enemy}} |||Single enemy|Numbs a foe with sheer cold and lowers its STR.}} |180|Ice|All enemies|Blasts her opponents with a sparkling ice formation.}} ||6 = Increased damage of Ice attacks.|-}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Yo-kai Watch to Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Blaster stats (Yo-kai Watch 2) Quotes * When befriended: "You and I should be friends. Best friends. Forever." * Loafing: "It's hot out." In the anime Blizzaria's first notable appearances in the anime relate to the Hangin' with Mr. Crabbycat segments, in which she appears as a teacher and one of Mr. Crabbycat's colleagues. She is popular among the teachers, but maintains a platonic relationship with all of them. Blizzaria makes her first appearance in the main storyline in ''Yo-kai Swelterrier'', where she crashes the party of a bunch of heat-themed Yokai who are having said party at Nate's house at Blazion's suggestion. Her attempts at joining the party and over enthusiasm and gifts of frozen treats accidentally unleash ice powers, ruining the party by freezing all the guests. In [[EP083|''Hailey Anne and Usapyon's Bitty RoKit Weekly: The Cooling Unit!]], she tries to hang out with the hot clan again and meets Hailey and Usapyon. In [[EP088|''Hailey Anne and Usapyon's Bitty RoKit Weekly: The Launch!]], she helps Hailey and Usapyon's rocket fly. She was summoned off-screen in ''Yo-kai House Partay'' to join the party Nate was attending. In [[EP119|''Yo-kai Grand Prix!]], she teams up with Swelterrier and they compete in the Yo-1 Grand Prix. Unfortunatlely, she and Swelterrier were both inspirited by Snottle, making Blizzaria cry about of nose-picking embarrassment. In EP122, she, Hailey and Usapyon learn how Blazion became a Yo-kai. However, his story does not impress her. In EP125, Hailey, Usapyon, and the hot clan (Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink) learn that without her glacial clip, she is the Yo-kai Frostina. Blizzaria, as Frostina, also tells them how she became a Yo-kai. In the end, the hot clan fail to hide her glacial clip causing Frostina to turn back into Blizzaria and freeze them, much to Hailey's amusement and Usapyon's annoyance. Blizzaria tends to break the fourth wall by winking. In EP143, Nate uses Blizzaria's medal for the first time using the Yo-kai Watch Blaster, but to no avail due to the blaster struck somewhere else. She appeared again in EP151, where she needed Nate's help. She met Komasan and he asked for her help to cure Komajiro's fever which cooled down Komajiro's fever. After 72 episodes since her debut, she was finally first summoned by Nate in EP153 and getting a Lucky Dream Roulette, to confront the hot clan and freezing them in the process. In EP172, she was summoned luckily once again to stop Judgebrick from inspriting Nate's mother, where she defeated him with her icy powers, but she realized she goofed when she forgot her ice attacks didn't work on him but it did free the others from being inspirited by Judgebrick. In EP175, she served as Lord Shrillington's waitress. She served Humtea Jumtea's tea, Lazy Sundae, and Zest-a-Minute to indirectly help Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan thwart Lord Shrillington. She later appeared in EP211 where she asked about Herbiboy's problem, but she and Whisper later were mortified after Herbiboy got mowed up by Jerry, leaving them traumatized. Etymology * "Fubuki-hime" translates as . * "Blizzaria" is the word ''blizzard altered into a female name. It is also a possible portmanteau of the words blizzard and aria. *''Granizia'' combines "Granizo" (Hail) and the name "Alicia" (Alice). Origin See Frostina#Origin. Trivia * Blizzaria's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Icicle, Aurora, Blizzy, and Blizbeth. * Blizzaria is one of the few Yo-kai in the Dream Medal collection to have two different types of artwork for their medals. Her first Dream Medal has a happy version of her holding a bowl of delicious-looking shaved ice. On the other Dream Medal, however, she is holding a Wotchagot instead of her shaved ice, making the expression on Blizzaria's face from happy to not impressed. In other languages Related Yo-kai *Damona *Blizzie *Camellia *Beach-hime *Fubuki-hime Sho Kyo *Goku Fubuki-hime *Fubuki-hime (Shadowside) fr:Blizzaria es:Granizia de:Glazia Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Onnen Tribe Category:Nate's World Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Onechanside